What if an IS story
by krimmy2
Summary: What if the IS was never made, what if IS had taken place in modern time Japan, this is Infinite Studies, an all girls school that has decided to turn Coed, what will become of Ichika in this romantic dramedy. Ichika x I don't know. Please read the discription, very important.
1. Chapter 1

**What if… **

**Hello this is Krimmy2, I have been busy with life and I am currently working on my "Origins" story, for people that know that IS fic and like it thank-you and chapter 6 will be coming soon. **

**On the other hand this story was written a while ago and I decided to post it since it's just lying around on my desktop enjoy. Well I was thinking what if Infinite Stratos didn't involve mechs and was just a plain high school romance story? Well here is what I came up with…**

**Also, I sort of change some personalities so it fit the story a bit better, just be warned, also this isn't fully corrected so there are mistakes. (Language and some ecchi) **

I stood there in front of the class. Today is my first day as a high school student, my sister Chifuyu which is a teacher here enrolled me in this prestigious school and it just so happens that I was excepted, only problem is this is the IS Academy, or a.k.a the school of "Infinite Studies."

I had always been an "A" student, but that is mostly thanks to my nee-san for her "Spartan training." And I anent kidding you, she is one scary b****, but she's hot so that's cool, and she can be nice when she wants to and act like a sister so I give her that. Another problem with this is that the IS Academy is an, wait for it… ALL GIRLS SCHOOL.

At first I was like that is awesome, this is like a guy's fantasy, I will make a harem, and then I stepped into the school room. Oh and did I mention I am a boy, I got into this school because for one, I am a test subject. I get to study here for the next three years, and if I do good, this school might plan on making its self-coed.

Back to me stepping into the school room, the atmosphere totally changed form good to cold. I am the center of attention, all these girls here are eyeing me like I am fresh meat, and they are creeping me out. Haven't you ever seen a man before? Do you know what, probably not since these girls are going to an all-girls school?

Anyways, it's SHR (student homeroom meeting), and my teacher which is this hot green haired babe named Yamada Maya-sensei is introducing everyone. She has a petite figure, and doesn't look any different than a student. However, wearing clothes that didn't quite match her body, oh yeah I mean her hooters, made her look even more petite. And it looked ever more out of place with her large olive green eyes, behind her hazy glasses.

Okay just from hearing my thoughts just now, you probably all think I am a pervert or nerdy geek that can't get any girls. Okay maybe a three-fourths of that is true but two things is for sure, one I am actual quite masculine, I just hide it by wearing puffy cloths, and two I can get girls, only problem is… How should I say it?

"...san, Orimura Ichika-San."

"Ye-yes!? S-sorry!" Yamada-sensei calls my name and I startle upwards like an idiot.

"W-well, I'm sorry for calling you out so loudly. Did I startle you? Sorry-sorry! But, the self-introductions... we started from 'あ' (a) , and now we're at 'お (o)' for Orimura-san now. So, pl-please, could you introduce yourself? Co-could you?"

Ah I turned to face the class, uh "Uh my name is Ichika Orimura, I mean Orimura Ichika nice to meet you all." I made a bow, but it was a little too low and I slammed my face against the desk.

Yamada-sensei suddenly ran over to me and pulled my head up, and held it really tightly... well, it seems I just attracted quite a bit of attention again. Some blood was coming out of my noise, she pinched it for me… ah how nice, she has the most genital fingers.

"Uh, Orimura-san can you finish now?"

Oh crap! I startled to my feet again and instantly the blood stops, several girls are giggling and others are watching me in anticipation.

"…"

"And that is all."

DANG! Several girls collapsed onto the floor. So now back to my narration, I can get girls it's just that I am very nervous. It's almost like an allergy or something.

"Idiot." PAM* something hit my head, a text book I think, yes I remember this pain what is this feeling.

I gingerly turned around. Black tight fitting skirt, tall and slim, the body line of someone who doesn't look muscular even after lots of training. Her hands folded in front of her chest, her sharp slim phoenix eyes would remind anyone of wolves.

"Chifuyu-nee!" like lightning I gave her a big hug, and made sure it was a tight one, because those boobs are something only goddesses should have.

I looked up, she was blushing like a red hot tomatoes, I love it when she's embarrassed, Chifuyu is a little taller than me probably five centimeters (2inches) or so.

PAM*PAM*PAM* PAM*

Four bumps swell out of my head. "Aw, Chifuyu-nee I was just doing what a brother should do." I try to ease the tension.

"Its Orimura-sensei idiot!" she cracks her knuckles.

"Yes, Orimura-sensei." She gave off a smile of confidence and waved me off, I got back into my seat.

"Everyone, my name is Orimura Chifuyu, and my duty is that for this one year, I'll be teaching you everything you need to know to have a successful future. Everything I teach, you have to remember, and understand. To those who can't understand, I'll teach them till they can. My job is to thoroughly teach you during your first year, from the age of 15 to 16. You can dislike my attitude, but you still have to do what I say. Understood?"

Oh I love the ice queen in here, that's my sister! But awkwardly enough…

"KYAAA—! It's Chifuyu-sama, it's the real Chifuyu-sama herself!"

"I've always been your fan!"

"I came to this school from North Kyuushuu because I admired you, onee-sama!"

"I came all the way from southern Hokkaido!"

"I'm so happy to be taught by Chifuyu-sama!"

"I'll gladly die for Chifuyu-sama!"

Oh right, did I mention Chifuyu is a leading business women in every signal major product company, ranging from Microsoft to Wal-Mart. She has won many respected rewards, and is also a once-in-a-while model/actress.

Chifuyu-nee stared at the chattering girls with a disheartened expression. And went over to the desk where Yamada-sensei is also sitting.

"...it's really quite a sight to see so many idiots gather here every year. What a surprise? Or is there a special reason? Are these fools only here to attend my class?"

"KYAAAHH! ONEE-SAMA! SCOLD US MORE! CONTINUE TO SCOLD US MORE!"

"BUT BE GENTLE TO US FROM TIME TO TIME!"

"AND BE EXTREMELY ELEGANT AFTERWARDS~!"

At least all my classmates are quite enthusiastic. I look around the room for a second a spot someone, she's wearing the standard uniform which is basically a white dress which goes all the way to the mid-thigh, and some black and red designs on the side. Uniforms are customizable… for girls, so I am stuck with this black uniform, it's basically the girl uniform turned male except everything is black besides my collar, which is white.

I don't know why, but she kind of looks familiar, do I know her form somewhere? Our eyes meet and she turns a little red before peeling her gaze away. Awe, how cold of you… wait I know that hairdo, the twin pony tails and green ribbon. It's my childhood friend Houki!

"SIT DOWN, AND SUIT UP ALL YOU FOOLS!" Chifuyu-nee yells at the class, and that is exactly what happened. "Okay now, let's get on with today's lesson."

**(scene change)**

"Aahh-..."

I can't bear it. It's too much work. I can't. I'm desperate. It's only been two hours and we already token three tests. On the first day good damn it! Well I think I did well on it, some of the questions I didn't get but worked my way through.

I am a sweeting right now for being put into this pressure, I look around and all these girls look like they took a walk in the park. No wonder only the most gifted girls come to this school.

"...Excuse me"

I looked up, it's Houki my childhood friend that I haven't seen for six years ago. The same girl I was looking this morning. Short story we learned kendo at the same dojo, I got friendly with her, but she had to move.

But she's looking great! I mean she is average height, but she has a slender build, and no matter what I can tell her boobies are more than a C cup.

"Is it OK if we talk in the corridor?" I gave her a surprised look.

"Quickly." I gave her a nod and walked with her, I don't understand what does walking several feet way for the class more do, I don't know more privacy I guess?

Houki hurried to the corridor, and the girls gathered there stepped away in the blink of an eye. Like Moses parting the sea. I meet her out there, and I feel the tension of girls eavesdropping.

"By the way..."

"What!?" I bent my head down so mean…

"Awe nothing, it's just last year, you won the world kendo championship, right? I want to say Congratulations."

After Houki heard me say that, her mouth immediately became the shape of a 'へ', and her cheeks turned red. ...Huh? Why is she angry? I was obviously acknowledging her.

"Why do you know that?"

"Because I saw it in the newspaper..."

"Why, why did you see it in something like a newspaper?"

"Because I like to know what's happening, and your question is just ridiculous."

What are you getting at, Houki? I don't understand. It's obvious that one reads newspapers, when they like them. My impression of Houki, is someone that reminds you of a katana, which has in these six years grown ever sharper. She's always been a Tsundere so that's to be expected.

"The same hairstyle"

"What?"

I pointed at my own head, "You kept the same hairstyle" and Houki immediately started playing with her ponytail.

"At-at least you still remember."

"Of course since we are childhood friends, and you look really pretty"

"..." She became really red, oh no are you sick or are you getting embarrassed?

Ding-Dong-Dang-Dong.

"Oh I guess breaks over, time to get back" I said, she instantly changed back to normal and scurried back into the room. Yup, she's just embarrassed.

**(Sense Change)**

So this is my room, it's been a very long day, I am tired and my head hurts from Chifuyu's relentless beatings, ah what a caring sister… Not.

"Hm? it's here, right? Room 1025." I took out a piece of paper Yamada-sensei gave to me. Yeah looks like it. I was about to insert the key when the door suddenly opened by itself. Oh so it's already opened kudos.

I entered the room, I saw 2 large beds, arranged side by side. I dare to bet that even a commercial hotel would not be able to compare to it. Just by looking at them it made me feel all light and fluffy. This should be the difference in level.

Temporarily tossing my luggage onto the floor beside the bed, I immediately leapt at it...ohhh, how soft. These are definitely high-priced beds and quilts, but it's a little too soft, I like my bed a little stiff, it makes me feel like I won't just sink into it.

"Is anyone there?"

I heard a voice from the bathroom and rapidly jumped back onto my feet.

"Ahh, you're my roommate, right? Please take care of me from this year on."

Oh crap I have a very bad feeling about this, but… I take out my phone and turn on my camera just in case.

"I was using the shower, so I'm sorry for looking like this. My name is Shinonono—"We looked at each other for an eternity, and I broke that silence by saying

"Da FUCK!"…

**Yeah so that was what I got, this was originally going to be a long one shot about Ichika and Houki, but I got into my other fanfiction before I could finish, (Which by the way you guys should check out on my profile, It's called "Origins" another IS story if you like it) I might just stop here so you might be disappointed if nothing new comes, but if I get enough likes and favorites I might reconsider. **

**Thank-you all from the bottom of my heart and please leave a review! Krimmy2 out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**As for this chapter, no it wasn't checked so there are errors, more info at the bottom, enjoy.**

"Oh… ah…um…hey…yeahhhhhhh I am going to get out now." Ichika tried to sneak way from Houki to the front door.

"Ichika?" Houki said in her most calming tone.

"Y-yes?" Ichika turned to Houki who is holding a bokken. "You have seen me in my most delicate state, it's time for your divine punishment you damn pervert."

She lunged at me with the bokken and it would have been a direct hit too if I didn't jump out of the way. She would have probably hit me with a direct shot to the head, what the heck are you trying to kill me woman! I ran for the door and made it praise the lord!

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

BAM* I ran into someone, her blonde hair got caught up all over my face and in my mouth. "PUFFF" I blew the strains of hair out of mouth and looked down. She a Caucasian girl, I think I've seen her before?

I turned around to see Houki still wrapped in the towel and holding at stick off destruction. Her eyes were hallowed and her mouth was twitching. "…" She raise the bokken up and put herself in a lunging position.

"Oh sh—GAHHHHHHHH!" The bokken hit my head and I blacked out.

Uh… my head feels so sore, where the hell am I? I whimpered a little and opened my eyes, someone's face was right above mines, "Uhhh, who's there, is that you god?"

My vision became more clear and I saw Houki, "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I instantly jumped out of whatever I was in and backed away. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled at me.

"Have mercy, it was all an accident it was your fault anyways!"

"MY WHAT!" she got angry again but this time remained calm and didn't try to kill me. "h-how how are you feeling?"

"Like crap thanks to you!" I was hugging onto the bed sheets just in case she decided to attack me again, so I had something to throw at her.

She took a deep breath, "I-I am sorry, it… It was my fault, I thought you were a girl."

"…"

"Well say something it took all my strength left in me to not hit you again!" She yelled at me.

"Uh what should I say, thank-you or something?"

I don't think she liked the sarcasm because she reached for her bokken again, "No wait so do that! It's fine I accept your apology!" she put the bokken down… you crazy bitch! I looked down and felt my cloths, they're still on so that's… a bit disappointing, I then look around the room.

"Uh did you bring me back in here?"

"No, the nurse did."

"What?"

"You sort of started to bleed out and well someone asked the nurse to come down and check on you just in case, you should be fine with some rest."

"It's sort of sad to be hearing this from the person that did this to me." She made a guilty face and turned a different direction to not look at me. Truthfully I am actually really sore in the head right now and I really want to get back at her.

"Yeah um I am going to go back to sleep now and rest again." I tucked myself back into what I guess is my bed, and closed my eyes, I was just trying to fake it and maybe she would leave me alone for a bit, but instead it actually felt really cozy and … snore*

I woke up, some sunlight was coming into the room and hit my eye, I turned my head which feels a little bit better to look at a clock, uh, where are the clocks? I scanned the room and looked at the computer, the screen was still on so someone was using it, the screen saver bouncing around read 8:05 A.M…

"Oh shit!" I am going to be late, Chifuyu-nee is going to kill me! The pain coming from my head sort of faded away from being scared to death of what Chifuyu-nee's punishment might be.

I am already dressed so that's good, I ran to the bathroom quickly washed my face and brushed my teeth found my thing for the class and ran out of there.

….

I ran into the school building and opened the door, Chifuyu-nee was already starting her lesion, Gulp. "Orimura why are you late!" she said in a scary tone.

"Uh"

"I am waiting for what you have to say, if you have nothing prepare for detention."

"Uh it was all her fault." I pointed at Houki, and everyone in the room looked at her. Houki put her head down onto the desk form embarrassment.

"Are you on drugs or something?" Chifuyu said, she looked about ready to write me up. I went over to her and showed her my bandages, "What the heck happened to you, did Houki do that" she said in a concerned sister voice.

"She hit me with a bokken, uh by… accident and the nurses said I should get some rest."

"Then why aren't you resting."

"Because you scare me"

She made an angry expression, "Get to your seat before I change my mind Orimura." And so I did.

"Okay with that out of the way let's get back to our lesson" and so another day of school begins.

….

It's bee about a week now, we had a test today, Houki has been avoiding me since I made fun of her in front of the class, we only see each other during lunch and night when we are about to sleep, but even then she only brushes me off.

I am currently waiting for a cup of noodles to be finished heating up, oh three minutes. I am in the class alone with no one in it, I like it, and it's the only place that isn't cramped or prohibited during lunch. I took out my chopstick sand began slurping, awe it's all soggy, well at least it's something.

"Hum Orimura-san?"

"PUFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" Someone snuck up behind me and scared me, some of the noodles got caught in my throat and I began coughing.

"Oh dear what should I do?" the person said, well do something I am dying over here. PAT* I feel something hit me right in the back really hard, "PUFFF COUGH* COUGH*!"

"Are you alright?"

I waited a moment to clear everything out, "Y-yeah I am cough* fine, who are you."

"Oh where are my manners? I am Cecilia Alcott from Britain, am in your class."

"Oh is that so, is there something I can do for you?"

"Well I was just wondering, do you do you" she didn't have the confidence to spit out whatever she was trying to say. "Do I what?"

"I just, hear please accept my affections." She gave me a little letter and rand out of the class before I could ask her what she means. I don't know why, I think she was the girl fell on top of the other week.

PAM* the door opened again, and this time it was Houki, is she trying to talk with me now?

"Um, Ichika do you want to eat together?" she said to me.

"Uh, sure."

I hear a sigh of relief, what am I that intimidating, I don't hit people over the head with a bokken you know.

…..

"Umm this is really good this is the best bento I had in months!" Ichika said as he took several chicken pieces form Houki's box and began stuffing his face. "Um, aren't you going to have any?" He said as he took another one into his mouth.

"No it's fine, ate the bad ones anyways."

"Huh?"

"No it's nothing please enjoy it."

"O-okay if you insist."

Houki looked happy, she has been avoiding Ichika for the past few days because she was too shy to talk to him, she made this bento today and wanted to ask him if he's willing to date her.

"Uh, Ichika what's that?" Houki points at the letter which is sitting there on the desk.

"Oh" he swallows the food, "I think it's a confession letter, the girl looked pretty cute I think I might say yes."

He took another piece of Houki's bento and ate it, "Hey are you alright, you suddenly don't look so well?"

Houki's eyes became hallow, her face became emotionless, then next thing she did even shocked her, she leaned over and….

**Oh gotcha, ending this chapter here, and well place a comment below to tell me what you think should happen.**

**Thank-you readers for all your support keep up the reading. As for this chapter I wrote it in about an hour, I had time during the weekend so here you guys go.**

**People that know my "Origins" story the new chapter is nearly done and will come out soon I promise before mid-October if lucky. I have a lot of school stuff to do and I hate it, trying my best to get good grades and a good GPA. I will put the date the new chapters come out on my homepage, wish me luck.**

**So what do you think, I am trying to make this story unique-ish so some parts are all going to be original. Comment below to tell me what you think, and what you want to read in the next chapter you might just get it.**

**Please leave a review and or comment, favorite and fallow, Thank-you all and till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Houki leaned in and kiss Ichika, it was a very long five seconds before she let go of his collar. "…" Ichika made a profound dumbed expression. "H-H-HOUKI? W-WHAT?!..."

"Stop being dump you idiot!"

Ichika stopped saying anything, "…" Houki got up and out of the seat and pointed a finger at him. "Ichika you worthless man, can't you ever read anybody's feelings, you act like a damn child half of the time!" Houki yelled at him.

"Well when you put it like that it makes me feel bad." Ichika said trying to keep calm.

"Idiot…" Houki smacked her face with her hand.

Ichika got up out of his seat to comfort her.

"Just stop." She told him, she began to cry a little.

"Houki…"

She ran out of the class room leaving Ichika in there alone.

"Did shit just hit the fan?" Ichika asked himself.

….

After lunch Houki didn't return to the classroom, "Orimura where is Shinonono?" Chifuyu asked Ichika, "I don't know, why are you asking me?'

"Because I saw her talking to you at lunch" Chifuyu gave Ichika a glare, meaning: if you did anything inappropriate I will snap your neck.

"I-I-I don't know she just left after we finished eating." Ichika tried to keep calm and not get flustered.

"Okay then…" Chifuyu turned her attention back to the class. "Okay everyone today we will do a basic review of calculus, and tomorrow will be logarithms and graphs."

Several girls made a grunt, "Do I hear complaining!" Chifuyu yelled.

"NO ORIMURA-SENSEI!"

Everyone answered in a military manner. "That's what I thought! Everyone turn to page 45, and do questions 1-34, we will go over the questions after twenty minutes, get started."

"What twenty minutes, don't you think that is a little too fast?" A girl protested.

"Oh you think that is a little too fast? Okay, you all have fifteen minutes now, and we're not going to go over the questions, they will be turned in, and graded." Chifuyu said in a devious way.

The scribbling of pencils and mashing of calculator buttons began.

…..

"Ah, that was terrible"

"Is Orimura-sensei really that strict?"

"Is she like this at your home, Orimura-Kun?"

Ichika looked at the girls, "Naw, she's just like this because it's part of the job, at home she real is quite the…" Chifuyu appeared out of nowhere and put Ichika in a neck hold, "I am like what at home?" Chifuyu said while giving him and everyone an evil grin.

"Gah, gah, huff…" Ichika tried to pull her arm away, "s-so s-strong…" Ichika's face became purple, "Nee-san is loving, and nice."

Chifuyu soften her grip, "Now Ichika, next time you decide to talk about your teacher's give them respect, okay?"

"Sure thing, Chifuyu-nee"

PAM* Chifuyu threw Ichika across the hallway and he crashed into the two-way door. "Its Orimura-sensei idiot!" She yelled at him.

Chifuyu turned around and walked back into the classroom, there was some slight hint of red on her cheeks.

Ichika reached the cafeteria and ordered some pineapple, and meat bread. He walked over to the exit and went outside to eat. When he got to the ceiling Cecilia was there.

"Oh, Orimura-san, you are here."

Ichika gulped down his bite of bread, (oh crap totally forgot about her) Ichika looked at the Caucasian beauty, curly blonde hair, long fine legs, average height, but a good bust size.

He stared at her for a moment, "Um, Orimura-san can I have your answer?" She gave him a nervous look, Ichika began to sweat a little.

(Okay me what are you going to do? If you reject her, you might never get it on with a white girl again, if you don't reject her you might never be able to stare at your childhood friend's cow bosoms again? Ah-h such hard choices, cute girlfriend, or Tsundere childhood friend come on, what should I do? Should I ask Chifuyu-nee, but I have a sister complex too, what if she kills me?)

Ichika started to argue with his brain like crazy.

"Um Orimura-san are you okay?" Cecilia got close to him.

"No, no, it's fine, I am just trying to wrap my head around something."

Cecilia looked eager for an answer.

"Look Alcott-chan, I have never when out with anybody before."

"So have I."

"Well I just don't think I can commit to a relationship right now, with school and everything and not to mention my sister. She might not like this at all, I mean this will probably be kill me worthy to her." Ichika tried to explain to her.

"I see…" Cecilia took it as a rejection, she made a frown and sulking face.

"But I can still be your friend!" Ichika hate making girls sad. So he thought this was a reasonable way to deal with this current situation.

Cecilia had sparkles in her eyes, "Yes, I would like to be friends with you!" She made a smile and held her hand out for a handshake.

Ichika stopped sweating, and shakes her hand. "Oh, you can call me Ichika, I hate being so formal." He gave her a friendly smile.

"Okay Ichika-san, and just call me Cecilia then."

…

Ichika finished a few last minute questions and turned them in. Chifuyu looked at him with suspicion. "Orimura why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"What if I were to say, I got asked out?"

"I would have to see what kind of girl she was first." There was some hatred in her voice.

"Hey, teachers should mess with student's personal lives, _Orimura-sensei_" Ichika said sarcastically.

Chifuyu bit her lips, (it is times like this that I hate my strictness) "Okay then… O-r-i-m-u-r-a."

"Don't worry, it's not like you're my sister or anything." Ichika joked, (shit maybe that took it a little too far).

Chifuyu's rage was about to explode out onto Ichika, then Yamada entered the room. "Orimura-kun, I have some papers her, please give then to Shinonono-san, this is all the things she missed in calls today."

He grabbed the papers, "Thanks I am going to head out now, bye-bye, see you tomorrow Chifuyu-nee!" and then ran out of there.

"Awe Orimura-kun is so cute." Yamada said with a squeal.

"Oh, that boy does have some nerves." Chifuyu smiled.

Ichika returned to his room, and stood there for a few long minutes trying to think of a way to apologize to Houki.

(What should I do? Say sorry? Ask her out? Be like one of those creeps from a hentai and rape her and see what it leads too? Hum that actually doesn't sound like a bad idea.)

He shook his head, and then slapped his face several times. "Don't be such an idiot pervert" he said to himself.

"Okay game face on. Let's do this." Ichika made a stern expression and unlocked the door with his keys.

The door opened, "Houki please forgive me…" Houki stood in front of him naked and wet form taking a shower, this time not even a towel wrapped around her.

(To all supreme beings out there, thank-you so much for letting my eyes feasts on one of the Seven Wonders of the World.)

Houki turned flushing red, her body must have been boiling in rage because the water droplets began to evaporate off her skin. Ichika saw this and began to take a few steps back.

"Okay I am going to go out now."

"Oh, where do you think you're going?" Houki put on a devilish grin that almost matched Chifuyu's and proceeded to walk his direction with a bokken.

Ichika's back hit the door, and it closed shut.

Houki flashed right in front of Ichika and the bokken is now a millimeter from his throat. "Any last words?"

Ichika tried to look at her body one last time, "Worth it?"

Houki became even angrier and pulled the bokken back into a death strike position. "HOUKI PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!" He managed to yell.

The bokken fell onto the ground, Houki became very red, Ichika had hypnotized circles in his eyes because he was getting a full view of Houki's "everything"

Houki noticed this, "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She covered her privates up with her hands, "Look the other way you pervert!"

"…" Ichika turned the other direction, and faced the wooden door.

"I-I-I…" BAM* Ichika's head slammed right into the door and a blood trail could be seen sliding down, as he feel onto the ground.

Houki threw the bokken at him…

Ichika woke up and saw the lights on, he felt a soft sensation on his head, when he turned upwards he faced a blushing Houki.

Ichika opened up his mouth to say something.

"Shut up."

Ichika did so, "I took a lot of courage to do this you know?" Houki is in her purple obi, which is made out of fine soft thread. He could feel her soft thighs right through it.

"Did you mean what you said?"

Ichika looked at Houki she was blushing, and playing with her fingers. "About the going out with me thing."

"Uh, yes?"

"Why did you say it like a question?"

"Because I am still scared off you."

And that was probably the most honest thing he said all day. Houki leaned over and gave him a kiss, they held it for a little bit then Houki pulled away. Ichika was left in awe.

"Don't be, I am your girlfriend right?" Houki gave him a sincere smile.

Ichika paused. "Just act more deredere from now on okay?"

PINCH*

**Okay so I got sometime this week and wrote this in about two hours because I had some time to waste before studying for my tests. And yes not edited to some mistakes. Well what'd you all think, is this a pretty good chapter? Anyways got stuff to do so next chapter will come out? **

**Also go out there and support Season 2 of IS, I want more!**

**Also people that know my "Origins" IS story my beta hasn't sent me the edited version back so just a little longer okay. **

**Like, favorite, review if you think this fic deserves it, or comment if you want to let me know your ideas. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**I haven't beta'd or edited this yet so sorry, I've been really busy with test. This was literally written in like an Hour for you guys so please go easy on me, and Enjoy!**

The day before winter break,

It's been so long since I have had time to relax. With all the school exams and other finals it's been very hard to catch a break. "Uh-h" I sigh after the last period of school ends, I really just want to go back into my room, jump onto my bed, craw up into a fetal position, and sleep several days straight.

Come to think of it, students will be having a two week break so why not go home for the break. I can finally relax in peace knowing I am safe in my own house, and not stalked by hordes of teen girls. I told Houki that we should just tell everyone that we are going out, but she's just embarrassed, and well I can't force her to do it. I arrived at my room and then put the key into the lock I open the door and walked in, then close the door.

"Hey I am back."

Huh? No your late? Or where were you? Houki has a sort of jealous steak because I am constantly getting surrounded by girls. Gosh it's not like I am going to cheat on her or anything I really, really … like… her.

I haven't really given it any though but, do I like Houki? I mean I like her, we have always been good childhood friends even if she was violent, but now that we have been going out have my thoughts about her grew more from just a "like" to a god forbid "love"? As I lost myself in thought about our relationship, I noticed the note on my desk. I walked over to it and picked it up.

Ichika,

My parents picked me up early because it was the only time they could come, apparently they have a lot of winter festival things to do and I am needed. I guess I will see you later.

Love Houki.

I read the letter and looked at the scribbled words with an acute eye. She scribbled out the last word, but I could just barely make out the words "love". My heart began to beat faster think about it.

Houki has been friendlier after that incident, but well we haven't really been moving forward in our relationship. I mean we have only kissed like one or two more times after I saved myself from a certain death, and asked her out. Do normal couples kiss often or not? And why the heck am I sounding more like a girl by the second!?

I took off my cloths and threw them off to the side. I am in my boxers and well for once in my life… THANK-YOU GOD! I threw myself onto my bed and wrapped myself in my blanket. Ooooh yeah, I love began able to sleep with my boxers instead of those damn shorts, too much restraint in the groin.

My mind began to melt into a blissful sleep as I close my eyes and rest knowing that I am test/homework FREE for two weeks. Ah-h just the thought of it makes my mind and soul go into its little happy place.

…

I am at home, the snow has been building up and well I am stuck there. I place a small blanket on Chifuyu-nee who has passed out drunk on her desk with a red pen in her hand. I swear to god she really must be able to grade papers in her dream because her hands were still moving even though she was snoring.

I walk down the stair and enter the kitchen. I made myself a little snack and ate it while looking outside at the falling snow.

Huh? What is that? I spot something flying in the sky, "Holy shit! It's Santa Claus!" I saw it, the sleigh and flying reindeers, the whole sha-bam. Oh I always wanted to do this, I got into the kitchen and took out a tray, put some cookies and milk on it, and placed it next to the fire place.

I closed all the lights and waited.

Several minutes later I hear some kind of jiggle and then a thud… where's Santa? I went over to the fire place and looked up the chimney but burnt marks and a very cold just of air. "…Well there's always next year." I sigh.

I guess it's time to go to bed anyways it's getting late. I walk up and enter my room, it's really dark and I can't see anything, maneuvering my way around I tried to find the switch for the lights. As I walk around it amazed me that I couldn't find it anywhere, and suddenly my foot hit something and I feel over.

BOING*

Huh? What the heck is this? I press my fingers into the object.

" kya…"

The object tenses up, I grab it and squeezed, what is this thing, seriously I don't remember having anything like this in my room before.

"Please be gentler." I hear a sensual plead.

"W-WH-WHAT!' I jolted backward and my head hit the switch that turned on the lights. "Oww" I whimper.

"Are you okay!?" I hear a girl's voice.

I stopped mending my head for a minute and looked up. "…HOUKI?!" I pointed at her. My childhood/girl/friend is sitting right in front of me wearing a… Santa Claus costume!

Fusshhhhhhhhh!* the blood from my noise started to spray out of my nostrils like a facet.

"Oh no!" Houki leaned next to me and pinched my noise. "Ichika are you alright?" she said while stopping the blood. "…" I was left speechless, is this the fantasy that all raging hormonal teenage boys have dreamt about?

My eyes bet with Houki's, her blue eyes shimmered in the light, I look down at her red cherry lips, hey is that the lipstick that I bought you? And then I look down, her revealing Santa outfit was squeezing out her lecherous breast, her cleavage were pressed together tighter than smeared peanut butter on bread, please I command you to pop out!

Houki saw what I was staring at and blushed. "Ichika your're such a perv." She said teasingly and then giggled. "If my lover demands it then I have no choice." Houki began to erotically strip, and give me a lap dance.

…More blood began to fall out of my noise, have I died from tripping over and went to heaven? I feel a hard shake and looked up, Houki lifted up her hand, hey what are you doing?

SLAP*

"Yeee-owww!" I flew out of my bed and slammed into the wall, the collision seriously made a dent in it.

I pulled my head out of the creator and turned around, Chifuyu was staring at me.

"A-ah, Chifuyu-nee what are you doing here?" I asked her while mending my head, for reals this time.

"Well I was planning on getting you and then go back home for the holidays, but when you arrived I saw you sleeping peacefully in your bed."

"So you had to slap me to wake me up!?" I yelled out loud.

"No I slapped you because you began to attack me!" Chifuyu blushed a little when she said that.

"… What do you mean I attacked you?"

"Ok come on, what kind of dream involves you yelling out "yeah baby!"?" she folded her arms and gave me a death glare, the same kind of glare that she gives when she sees a pervert.

"…" I blushed a little now that I knew what she meant, but then again I began to feel some regret because if she didn't wake me up I would have been able to do "that" with the girl of my apparent dreams, literally.

"And in so, being the good sister I am, I woke you up." Chifuyu gave a little mocking grim, then instantly gave me a plain face. "So now that you are awake, pack your shit up and let's get the hell out of here."

"You seem like you're eager to get out of here." I say enthusiastically.

"Well of course I am, do I look happy grading papers to you?" She joked.

"No, but why'd you become a teacher then?" I asked her.

"Because I like making little kids like you miserable." She answered, and I don't think it was a lie.

She walks up to me, and gives me a pat on the back, "Cheer up Ichika, I am only a teacher when they are paying me."

"And are you getting paid right now?"

Chifuyu made a thinking face then looked down on her wrist watch. "Not anymore I ain't, I am just your older sister know." Some sort of me felt relieved when she said that, Chifuyu is actually cool to hang around with when not strict and all.

"Okay, now get dressed, I want to make it home before the traffic gets bad, meet me at the car in 20 minutes."

"Okay."

Chifuyu left the room, "Oh-yeah! Finally get to go home, I finally get to go home " I sing in a Christmassy manner. I grabbed some cloths and threw it into a bag, my books and placed them in a separate bag. I got most of the things I needed and was about to step out the door when I hear a little ringing.

Who could be calling me? I know it's not Chifuyu because it hasn't been 20 minutes yet. I got it out of my pocket and answered it.

"Hello, this is Ichika."

"…Um…"

"Hello?"

"Ichika this is Houki." I hear a bit of shyness to her voice.

"Houki, I got the note, are you back at your parents place yet?" I asked her in a concerning manner, I am her boyfriend after all.

"Yeah, I am here now."

"Oh that's good."

"…" There was a little silence, I guess she ran out of things to say. "Um Houki?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you have anytime, maybe we can go out on a…date?" I ask her, I really want to just hang out over the winter break, maybe get a little closer so what better way than to go on a date.

"A DATE!" she screams out loud.

I almost dropped my cellphone because it's so loud. "Y-yeah a date…" is say wearingly.

"Yes I would lov-, I would like that." Such a tsundere, I laugh a little inside my head.

"Okay, then I will call you when I have everything planned out."

"Planned out… Okay!" she closed the phone on me.

I ended my call, "Gosh she's so cute, I bet it took some much effort to call me without getting embarrassed.

PAM*PAM*

"Ichika get your butt out of there, let's go!" I hear Chifuyu call for me.

"I'll be there!"

"You better not be beating the bushes!"

"CHIFUYU-NEE!" I yell out in embarrassment, then ran out of the room and down the hall to catch up with her…

**Okay here is chapter 4, so I have been trying to balance out my writing time, and well this was an easy chapter to write. Lots of writing going on, and lots of test. But I hope I can get things done. **

**But I hope I can get things done. Anyways check out my other stories, and for the people that PMed me, "Origins" will be coming out soon okay. I don't know if I want to put lemons in this story so let me know what you guys think.**

**Thank-you for reading, please favorite, fallow, and review. I write better when I have feedback. Also check out my other "IS" stories, you won't be disappointed. **


End file.
